


In the Stacks

by missrachelberry04



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anya is short, Bookstores, Dmitry is tall, F/M, Fluff, used books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrachelberry04/pseuds/missrachelberry04
Summary: Modern AU with a height difference. Anya loves to visit different book stores, but one day she can't reach the book she wants.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should work on the story I've already started
> 
> Also me: let me start another one 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy!

It was a crisp fall day, the wind blew threw her hair as she walked down the sidewalk. She had already stopped at her favorite coffee shop for her morning latte and muffin. There was a new bookstore that had opened up a couple of months ago, it was only a few blocks away from her apartment. 

When she walked in the door she was immediately hit with the smell of leather and old pages. The smell reminded Anya of her parents, her father used to take her to bookshops all over the city. She missed her parents since the day they died in that horrible car accident, she missed them even more during the holidays. Thankfully she had her sisters and brother to celebrate the holidays with and of course her grandmother who took her in when her parents passed at 15. 

  
She walked through rows of books looking at some of the new titles that had come out. Being in a small bookstore like this always gave her a warm feeling, she preferred them to large chain bookstores. The first floor of the show was quaint with soft music playing over a speaker, there were a few tables to one side, an older couple sat at one of the tables enjoying a cup of coffee while they read the paper. She was led around the bookshelves past the vintage records that were in one corner. She ascended the staircase near the back to the second floor. There she found exactly what she was looking for. It was the classic section.

She read the alphabetical makers on the outside of each aisle until she found the one she needed. She ran her find her along the spines of each book as she made her way through. She looked up and down the shelf hoping to find a used copy of Jane Eyre. Of course, it was on the very top shelf and there was no way she could reach it, she found a small step stool to use but she still lacked about a foot to be able to grab the book. 

Annoyed she was ready to give up all hope until she saw him. She was y’all, exactly what she needed and cute, which could be useful too. He had a slender built and brown hair that fell in front of his eyes. She watched the way his T-shirt tightened around his bicep as he put a book back on the shelf. “Excuse me!” She called before he could walk away. “can you help me with something?” 

The boy walked over to her with a small smile on his face, and the cutest dimple to compliment. “What can I help you with?” When he reached her he looked down to see her. 

“I don’t know who you are but I need you to lift me so I can grab that book off the top shelf.” She said in a matter of factory tone as she pointed to the book. He just looked at her curiously. “I know it’s awkward that we’re strangers and your hand is close to my butt, it’s fine. I don’t know what idiot thought it was a good idea to put books that high up.” 

“Ok, so you want me to lift you so you can grab that book?” He asked, still confused. 

“Yes.”

It was a strange request, one he had definitely never gotten before, but there was just something about this girl that drew him to her. “Ok, I’ll help you.” He replied. He bent down and wrapped his arm around her legs and scooped her up in one swift motion. She yelled a little as he lifted her, not expecting him to lift her so suddenly. 

She grabbed the book with ease off the top shelf and tapped his shoulder to let him know she was ready to be put down. He spun her around so she was facing as she slipped down. He had wrapped his other arm around her waist so she didn’t fall to the ground. She met his chocolate brown eyes and was suddenly aware of how close their faces were. He set her down and quickly backed away from her, clearing his throat. 

“Um, thank you.” She said breaking the silence, she still held the Jane Eyre book in her hand. “I’m Anya.” She said with her hand out and a soft smile. 

“Yeah, no problem.” He answered. “I’m Dmitry.” He finally got a good look at the book she had grabbed, it was a used copy of Jane Eyre. “Jane Eyre? You know they have new copies of that book, and I’m sure they are on lower shelves.” He laughed. 

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I know, but I liked used copies, they have more sentiment than value.” She was finally able to get a good look at him up close and notice how his dark blue t-shirt accentuated even more than just his biceps. “So do you come to the shop a lot?” She asked. 

  
“Yeah, you could say that. I think it’s a pretty great shop.” He laughed. He could feel his face getting warm the longer he stared at her and noticed the beautiful blue of her eyes. “Since you seem to love Charlotte Bronte so much, can I show you another book I think you might like?” He questioned. She nodded and followed him deeper into the stacks of the second floor. 

__________________________

She wasn’t sure who kissed who first, they had both reached for the same book, the next thing she knew Dmitry had her pinned against the bookshelves. One hand played dangerously with the hem of her shirt, while the other braced himself so he wouldn’t crush her. She ran her fingers through his hair and gave in to the way his soft lips felt against her own. 

Her giggles turned into soft moans as he made his way kissing down her neck. She placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him away. “Dmitry.” She whispered, but it sounded more like a plea than a protest.

“Yes.” He knew she was beginning to unravel and it gave him a sense of pride. He smirked as he continued to kiss her neck. 

“We should probably stop before someone catches us, I don’t want to get kicked out.” 

He pulled away and laughed, she had only heard it a few times but she was already in love with it. “Well, I am the manager of the bookstore so technically I would be the one kicking us out, and I’m very good friends with the owners.” He was a bit shocked when she seated him in the arm but it matched the look of surprise on her face. “What was that for?” He asked playfully. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you worked here?” She asked still confused. 

“Why? What would you have done differently?” He inquired as he wrapped an arm around her waist. 

“Well, for starters I would have asked you to grab a taller stool and get the book for me.” She blushed as she remembered how bold she was. “Why would you put books that high up anyway?” 

He smiled, oh how she wanted to kiss that dimple, again. “Because I’m an idiot, and it’s a great way to get pretty girls to ask me for help.”

  
“Oh, so this is a tactic of yours.” She said as more of a statement than a question. 

“I mean it’s only worked the one time.” He joked. He loosened his grip around her and she moved away. 

“I should probably get going.” She said as she grabbed her used copy of Jake Eyre. She didn’t want to leave Dmitry and she definitely didn’t want to stop kissing him, but she knew he had to get back to work. 

He wasn’t quite sure what to say to her, he didn’t want her to leave, but he also didn’t know how to ask her out without being awkward. “Can I see you again?” He asked. 

Her heart fluttered at his words, she was afraid he was just another sleazy guy, one who used his management position to hook up with girls in the back of the bookstore. “What time does your shift end manager?” She inquired. 

“I’ll be done by 7 pm, we could do dinner.” He watched as she entertained the idea.

“My apartment isn’t far from here, we could order in, and continue our discussion on literature.” She teased. 

“Sounds perfect.” The two exchanged phone numbers and agreed on Dmitry coming over to Anya’s for dinner. From the moment she left the bookstore she couldn’t stop smiling, she knew she had found her new favorite bookshop, the handsome manager just happened to be a perk. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to the story, I love writing about these two! Decided to add a little smut ;)

It was almost 8 pm and Anya had just finished getting ready, Dmitry had texted her earlier that afternoon to make dinner plans. He was on his way over to meet her, they were going to a small cafe down the street. She had just finished putting in her earrings when she heard a knock at the door. She ran over to the door, but stopped herself to breath and calm the butterflies in her stomach before she opened it.

There he stood with his perfect smile, in a perfectly fitted button-up shirt and jeans. “Hey!” He said, pulling her out of her daze, “are you ready?” 

She smiled at him, trying to contain her excitement. “Yes, let me just grab my purse.” She quickly grabbed her bag, turned off the lights, and locked the door behind her. The cafe was within walking distance from her apartment so the two walked side by side down the street. Every once in awhile Anya could feel Dmitry looking at her, and she looked back he would smile, she would always have to turn away hoping he couldn’t see her blush. 

The two sat at the cafe enjoying their dinner, discussing their favorite books, movies, and how the book is always better than the movie. Anya felt like she spent the entire meal with the biggest smile on her face. Dmitry knew how to make her laugh, it was crazy the number of stories he had about people who came into the bookstore. The pair discussed their love of reading, and Dmitry explaining how reading impacted his life. He was lucky he met the owner of the bookstore Vlad when he did. Vlad helped him from going down a dark and dangerous path by giving him a job. When he offered him the management position at the new location he knew he couldn’t turn it down. 

After they finished their meal Dmitry offered to walk Anya back to her apartment. Almost like magnets, their hands found each other and they walked hand in hand down the street. When they reached Anya’s door neither of them wanted the date to end there. Anya stood with her keys in her hand, fiddling with them. Dmitry took the hint and closed the space between, softly kissing her. 

When they broke apart Anya knew she couldn’t let him getaway. “Would you like to come for a drink?” She asked. 

He laughed with that smile that had been giving her butterflies all evening. “Yeah, I would love to.” He answered. She quickly unlocked the door and let him in. Her apartment was warm and cozy, definitely felt more like a home than his little apartment. She had a small kitchen to the side, a couch that looked so comfortable it was just begging for an afternoon nap. He also noticed the large bookshelf she had in one corner of the room. The shelves were filled with books from top to bottom. 

“Is beer ok?” She asked, bringing him out of his daze. 

“Yeah,” He replied. Even working in a bookshop he had never seen this kind of collection. He walked over to take a closer look at one of the shelves and noticed something particular. “Why do you have so many copies of  _ Jane Eyre _ ?” He asked as she handed him the opened beer bottle. 

“It’s kind of a complicated story.” She signed. He didn’t want to push her into talking about something she wasn’t comfortable with if she didn’t want to, but she continued. “On my 15th birthday my parents gave me a copy of  _ Jane Eyre _ , I of course wanted a pair of diamond earrings. If I had known that was going to be my last birthday with them I would have been more grateful. I read the book and loved, and being the moody teenager that I was, I didn’t want them to know how much I liked the book. They died in a car accident a few months later.” She grabbed one of the books off the shelf and opened it, inside a small inscription written by her father. “I don’t know why but every time I see a used copy of the book I have to buy it, it makes me feel closer to them in away.” 

“Why used copies though?” Dimitry questioned.

“Used copies have been read and loved in their own way, there is a story behind that book. Maybe the person that got rid of it loved it so much they wanted to share it with others, or maybe they didn’t like it but knew that someone else would find value in it.” She answered.

“I’ve been around books for so long I never even thought there could be another story in them besides what’s written on the pages.” He moved closer to her slightly, he could feel that same electricity between as he did in the book shop. Anya leaned in so she was closer to him as well. 

She set down her beer on the bookshelf and leaned in closer to him. He turned to face her as she rose to kiss him, it wasn’t hurried and rushed like this morning in the shop. He rested his hand against her cheek and wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer. Their kisses were soft and warm slowly deepening as they stood there. Anya was the first to pull away, she grabbed Dmitry’s hand and led him to the couch. He willingly sat down and let her straddle him. 

She ran her fingers through his hair as she captured his lips again. A moan came from his throat as she slowly grinded her hip into his. He let his hands roam down to her ass and gently squeezed as he deepened the kiss. This time the moan came from Anya, she leaned back slightly so her neck was exposed and he returned to that spot from earlier. 

Anya let her hand roam down his chest until she reached the hem of his shirt and began to tug at it. He pulled away so he could help her take off his shirt; then returned the favor by assisting in removing hers as well. He made his way kissing down her neck and across her collarbone and down her chest. Her breathing began to intensify as he kissed the tops off her breasts as they peeked out of her lace bra. She leaned back more as he placed soft kisses across her stomach. Taking charge she unhooked her bra and threw it on the ground, he made sure to commit to memory the sparkle in his eyes as he looked at her. 

He placed his mouth on one of her breasts, making sure to pay special attention to it, while he massaged the other one. “Dmitry.” She pleaded as he repeated the same action on her other breast. 

“What do you want?” He asked as he rested his forehead against hers. 

“I want you to fuck me.” She answered. There was a warm sensation that filled her body as she spoke to Dmitry, and she could feel the arm energy radiating off of him. He made sure to tighten his grip on her waist and just as he had done earlier he lifted her in one motion and carried her to the bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and stood to remove his jeans, they were tighter by the second. He was mesmerized by her body as she laid in the bed waiting for him. 

He hovered over her so as not to crush her and kissed her hard on the mouth. Her hands immediately flew to his messy brown hair. He let his hands gaze across her body as he kissed her. “I have condoms in the nightstand.” She whispered in his ear. She tried to steady her breathing as she waited for him to return. She watched as he stripped off his underwear and put the condom on. He began placing kisses from her back down again. “Dmitry.” She pleaded again.

He laughed at her plea, “impatient.” He continued kissing down her body until he reached her lace panties, they matched the bra that was now somewhere on her living room floor. He slowly slid them down her legs and placed kisses on the inside of her thighs causing her breathing to hitch. Then he moved his attention back to her, kissing her bundle of nerves, this resulted in one of the most beautiful moans. 

___________________________

Anya rested her head on Dmitry's chest and their breathing returned to normal. “I don’t normally go for the nerdy type, but I'm glad I did this time.” She laughed.

“Hey.” He chuckled. “Just because I work in a book store doesn’t mean I’m a nerd.” He turned his head to look at the cute little smile that was on her face. 

“I think I’ll be the judge of that.” She laughed as she kissed his cheek. She cuddled closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her. The two quickly drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces. 

The next morning was filled with laughter and kisses and they cooked pancakes together, it was the first of many mornings and nights that they spent in Anya’s apartment. 


End file.
